Gladiolus (boss)
The player can train with Gladiolus on campsites. New training levels are unlocked as the player progresses and the Final Trial is open in Chapter 15. Completing a training session earns 5 AP. Gladiolus does not appear in the bestiary, but the player can scan his HP and weaknesses/resistances in the Wait Mode. The player can use the Ring of the Lucii against the bros in Chapter 15. The player can use Armiger, but havens have no point-warp spots and summons never trigger. The player can train in any time of day and in any weather. The training partners' stats and gear are not the same as when they are party members, and their food buffs don't carry over to their training partner forms either. The player can use elemancy, but the training partners never do. Training partners don't yield item drops, but completing the last sessions yields accessory rewards. Stats Battle Training is available on havens on the continent of Lucis when the required party members are present. When Gladiolus is away in chapter 7, the player can only train with Aranea while she is a guest. The training ends when Noctis is knocked to Danger state and Gladiolus comes with the rescue animation. The player needs to quickly heal if they don't want to end the session yet. Gladiolus uses same battle maneuvers as when he is AI-controlled as a member of the player's party. He doesn't use maneuvers from his player-controlled state, as that was added to the game post release. He lunges at the player to slam them with his greatsword, which can be phased through with the defense button. Gladiolus himself is adept at dodging the player's regular physical assault. He has an attack that can be block/parried, and sometimes throws his greatsword at the player (can be phased through) from a distance. Gladiolus can block with his shield and counter and also rarely spins the sword around to create a whirlwind. There are no point-warp spots and thus the player needs to use other means to restore MP. Items work, and in Chapter 15, the player can use the defend command with the Ring of the Lucii to replenish MP from Holy (although it doesn't do damage as the bros are immune to it). Strategy When fighting Gladiolus, the player should look out for the block prompt and follow up. Gladiolus is good at dodging, but the player can "counterattack" by first dodging Gladiolus's assault and then attacking him from behind. In the Final Trial, the player should defeat Ignis first as he heals the others. The player can then defeat either Prompto or Gladiolus. Warp-striking with their weapon weakness (especially point blank critical) defeats Ignis (weak to shields) and Prompto (weak to polearms) quickly. Counterattacking Gladiolus after blink-dodging works well. Blink-dodge helps since the player can directly counter or warp-strike afterward for good damage. The player can use Wait Mode to more easily keep Ignis as their only target. Alterna has a small chance of working against Gladiolus, which can be useful in the Final Trial, as Alterna ejects the target with full HP and thus the player can ignore Ignis's healing. Gallery Dodging Gladiolus during training from FFXV.png Parrying Gladiolus during training from FFXV.png Final Trial Ignis stats from FFXV.png Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XV